


If I See it Coming

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [55]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rank Disparity, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which the Nelson finally bids farewell to its passengers.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Distress and Disarray [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995307
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	If I See it Coming

Reaching Starbase Twenty-Two ahead of schedule is among the best gifts Hamilton has ever received. He won't go so far as to thank Eliza, or ask whose idea it was—she's not one to flaunt regulations without a little extra encouragement—but he is curious, and grateful, and he will have to find some subtle way to repay her.

When the ship finally docks with the station, Hamilton's emotions are so potent his hands start to shake.

Maybe it's ridiculous to be overwhelmed by events that are in no way a surprise, but he's waited so fucking long to get Washington alone. To speak in private, just for a start, and then to throw himself into his general's arms and finish what they started so damn many weeks ago.

He is hungry for Washington. He's so preoccupied he can barely tolerate the wait, as the Nelson completes docking procedures.

They'll be in port nearly two weeks, for system upgrades and shore leave. Hamilton knows, mostly from eavesdropping, that for once Washington will not be required to take quarters on the station. Braddock or Dinwiddie must have pulled strings to get him exempted from the usual obligations of a commanding officer, and rightly so. After weeks at the Diplomatic Corps' beck and call, damn right Washington is entitled to a respite.

Even though it's just a matter of beaming them from ship to starbase, the sendoff for the admirals and ambassadors is a formal affair. Washington summons the entire senior staff to the transporter room in full dress uniform, and everyone stands at stiff attention while farewells and salutes are exchanged.

Ambassador von Steuben is the last to mount the transporter platform with the final group, and only after energetically shaking Washington's hand. From his place in the circle of departing personnel, von Steuben gives Hamilton a look—nothing but a small smile and nod of acknowledgment—strange considering how little they interacted during the weeks of negotiation. But Hamilton nods back, and then at Braddock's order the transporter activates and the platform's occupants vanish in a familiar swirl of light.

The quiet that follows is pure relief. Hamilton is not the only one who turns to Washington for guidance, orders, dismissal. It feels good, knowing the general is properly in charge again—empowered to command the Nelson without interference—without two of Starfleet's stuffiest admirals peering over his shoulder at close range.

Washington turns to Angelica first, ordering her to finalize shore leave arrangements for the crew. There are other instructions: for Lafayette, who will need to be present to fine tune the new navigation array; for Peggy, who can update sickbay's scanning equipment this visit; for Eliza, who will need to oversee the bulk of the installation procedures amid visiting starbase personnel.

Finally Washington casts his gaze along his entire line of senior officers and says, "Good work, people. You're dismissed. I expect you all to take full advantage of this downtime."

"Yes, sir," a chorus of voices respond, some more sincere than others—Hamilton is not the only workaholic aboard the Nelson.

Everyone begins unhurriedly to disperse. Hamilton looks to his general and in an instant—as though sensing the weight of attention—Washington turns his head and locks Hamilton in an unshakable stare. Holds him like that, wordless and deliberate, for several seconds. Then turns and storms from the transporter room, out into the corridor without sparing a goodbye for anyone.

Hamilton knows a summons when he sees one, and _this_ is a summons he is desperate to obey. His own duty shift technically ended twenty minutes ago—exactly when Washington's did—which means his own shore leave stretches unimpeded before him.

He should probably tarry a bit before following his general. Surely discretion is still worth exercising.

But Hamilton is surrounded by people who already know his secrets. It's not like they won't guess where he's vanished to, regardless of how quickly he departs. Maybe for once discretion is meaningless.

With this decided, Hamilton gives up any pretense of self-restraint. He steps into the corridor, and hurries toward Washington's quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Preoccupy, Potent, Empower


End file.
